


The Beasts Within

by Laurie wonders (Laurie1621)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Redemption, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie1621/pseuds/Laurie%20wonders
Summary: Hope Mikaelson can save her family.She can save everyone who Chaos and Hollowness took from her.The only thing she needs is a simple time travel spell.And a Monster.She chose The Monster Who All Monsters Are Afraid Of: The Destroyer.Mikael is the only one who can save Hope's family. She has to win his trust and convince him to help her.But Hopes travels to a time before Mikael became a Monster.  And She soon realized the Monsters who made The Destroyer look far too familiar.Will she change history, even if he threatens her own existence?Or will Hope Mikaelson stick to her original plan and to hell with the consequences?
Relationships: Ansel/Esther Mikaelson, Ansel/Esther Mikaelson/Mikael, Ansel/Mikael (Vampire Diaries), Dahlia & Esther Mikaelson, Dahlia (The Originals)/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Mikael, Hope Mikaelson & Mikaelson Family, Hope Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Hope Mikaelson & Original Mikaelson Character(s), Hope Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Mikael, Mikael & Elijah Mikaelson, Mikael & Finn Mikaelson, Mikael & Freya Mikaelson, Mikael & Klaus Mikaelson, Mikael & Kol Mikaelson, Mikael & Rebekah Mikaelson, Mikael (Vampire Diaries) & Original Male Character(s), Mikael (Vampire Diaries)/Original Character(s), Mikael/Esther Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Beasts Within

**Author's Note:**

> I might pair Hope with an OC or with someone from Legacies. Not sure yet. 
> 
> All of the Mikaelson siblings will make an appearance at some point.
> 
> There will be some time jumping. 
> 
> There will be many Original Characters.
> 
> These will, for the most part, be a historical work. But it won't be historically accurate.
> 
> *It will not follow cannon.*
> 
> There will be depictions of violence and abuse.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts. That's so appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hope Mikaelson lost her family to Hollowness and Chaos.

The Hollow came first, when Hope was still young. It was strong, deadly, and persistent. It stayed and stayed, devouring all the happiness it could find. 

But Hope always felt a presence, half light and half darkness, trying to protect her and her family. 

When Hayley died, Hope felt the wayward spirit comfort her—or at least, it tried to. But when Klaus and Elijah lost their lives to end the Hollow, Hope heard the spirit scream. Its pain was louder than hers, and angrier; as though their deaths took away the last pieces of the creature’s heart. 

Hope never questioned why it was there with her. She always assumed it was a guardian angel. Even when she was already too young and too hardened to believe in such things, Hope always held the belief the spirit was there to protect her.

However, she did screamed at it. After her parents died, she begged and begged, for the first time, with all her strength for it to save them. The spirit cried with her when she fell to her knees, sobs cutting her breath. Still, it was quiet. There was nothing it could do, and she knew it. 

Although tragedy was all around her, Hope could see light. She still had a family—even without her parents, she had aunts and an uncle—, and she had friends. 

Then the Chaos came to kill the stars the Hollow left behind.

The Chaos was not as patient as The Hollow had been, but it was twice as deadly. And as sure as Hell is cold, by every God on Earth, Chaos was _loud_. 

Though, perhaps most of all, it was _fast_.

_Six weeks_. That was how long the Mikaelsons survived The Chaos. Mere six weeks and they were gone.

It took Davina and Keelin first. Like a sickness, it devoured them. 

Kol and Marcel stood by Davina, begging every God whose name they could remember for mercy. But no God listened to them. Freya worked nonstop, blurting out spells, desperately searching through her books. Looking for an answer and praying for a miracle. It was no use. 

Their magic was not enough. They could do nothing against the ever-hungry Chaos. 

Hope was almost glad when the sickness came for Kol and Freya. At least then they would not feel the loss of their beloveds. Marcel and Rebekah held hands as Chaos devoured their hearts, and until their dying breaths, they never let go.

Marcel begged the Gods to take him first, and for once they were kind enough to grant his wish. 

Hope watched as Chaos had its way with her family. She yelled at her guardian angel once again, begging for help. It screamed and screamed until it fell to its knees. But it too was powerless against such a Beast. 

The light went out for the last three Mikaelsons. Hope laid them all side by side. And Chaos laughed and danced through the skies. 

At last, Hope was alone. Her weary feet brought her to the Salvatore Boardinghouse, but she found it too was gone. Chaos burned it down to bitter ash.

Her Wayward Spirit was the only survivor of Chaos. For the third time, Hope Mikaelson begged it to save her loved ones. And for the third time, it was as powerless as her.

But it could whisper. For the first time, it talked to her. With tender words, it told her of a place, magical and ancient, full of powers fit for Gods. 

_“The Walking Cave,”_ the spirit muttered in her ear, “ _The Sword of Fate and The Cup of Pain.”_ Its voice was sweet and so very week, Hope had to lean in, drowning with every word. “ _Find the monster hidden in such a place. It will save them, if you ask…”_

Wrapping her hand around her pendant, Hope began the strange spell. She chose her monster: The Destroyer. He would lead her to The Cave.

_“But you cannot trust his mask.”_ The spirit went on as flames surrounded her. “ _Be warned of the Devil and The Goddess. They will destroy you if they have a chance.”_

“ _But most of all, be brave, my darling girl!”_ The voice screamed, desperate to save Hope one last time.

Hope felt the floor dissolving underneath her feet. Darkness devoured her as she fell and fell. In her way, she even passed through Hell, catching a few more wayward souls.

Yet she knew Chaos and Hollowness would wait for her when she arrived at her chosen time. 

This time, however, Hope Mikaelson would be ready for both of them. 

She swore to get her family back, no matter the cost. If she has to lose her soul and watch the world burn to do it, then so be it. 

Always and Forever will not be forgotten so easily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a Hope Mikaelson Fic and a time traveler story. It's my first time writing both. 
> 
> I’m really proud of this first chapter. I think it’s good. 
> 
> Not so sure about it. Still, if you like this please leave your thoughts!


End file.
